Clone
by PALC
Summary: Naruto takes something Gaara said a little too literally. NarutoXNaruto Yaoi. Questionable usage of shadow clones.


**Clone**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Maybe… Maybe Gaara was right, you know? I mean, what do you think?"

Naruto sat alone in his room, not necessarily alone but with a clone. It was a clone of him though, so technically he _was_ still alone.

He twirled a kunai on his pointer finger absentmindedly while making conversation.

His clone really was the only one who seemed to care what he had to say. He wasn't judged; he wasn't ridiculed for speaking his mind. He even made a point here and there and his clone praised him. Not because he was the original Naruto and therefore must know all, but it actually thought about the subject and based on modern deliberation came to the conclusion he was correct.

His clone sat across from him, worriedly watching its creator up on the bed from the floor.

"_It's doesn't matter what I think because when it comes down to it my opinion doesn't count. I'm just a clone, one part of your mind that holds a certain view. So I wouldn't ask yourself questions such as that._"

The real Naruto sighed and the kunai slipped from his grasp. It cut his finger but it healed within moments. No trace of there ever having been a wound present and the crafted metal landed on the edge of the bed and slid gently off, landing on the floor with a clank.

He threw his weight back exasperatedly, back hitting the mattress as he stretched out.

He waved, a simple flick of his hand, and his clone was sitting cross legged next to him.

"Why do you always answer like that? Why can't you just answer the question like I want you to?"

The clone slowly smiled at him, _"The same reason you always ask questions you already know the answer to."_

The real Naruto frowned.

The clone smirked, "_Come now Naruto, no need to look so glum_."

They drifted into a comfortable silence until Naruto felt the need to ask another question.

He sat up and his clone's eyes drifted away from the blue sky out the window. It had been comparing and contrasting the color to his Masters eyes, but he found even the heavens couldn't match the color of the windows to the soul to which he was a mirror copy.

His attention was brought to his Creator as he crawled across the bed and on top of him. His Master was always asking the same thing over and over. Had Gaara left such a deep impression on him? For his Master to dwell on a theory of the redhead's own creation for so long, he must have.

"Do you feel love and pain like I do?"

His Master breathed against his neck and the clone shivered. Naruto gently licked a trail up the base of his neck to his jaw line and nuzzled the area.

"Do you… want to?"

The clone found a kunai scraping the surface of skin at the small of his back and he released a shuddering breath. He had no idea when his Master had got it back and he hadn't been carrying any spares.

He stared at the clouding eyes of blue he had been contemplating earlier and now thought they resembled something like a raging sea storm. He knew not to answer when Naruto got like this.

"I can love only myself… that is the life of a Jinchuuriki."

He was pulled into a searing kiss and the real Naruto's kunai was thrown across the room to be impaled into the wall, his Master already working on discarding his shirt.

He responded eagerly, playing along but letting Naruto do all the work. He explored the body he already knew so well but never got tired of. He panted heavily grinding up against his Creator. What other purpose was he here but to please his Master? In battle or in bed, it was essentially all the same.

But he was also here to help him sort out his wild emotions that seemed to build more and more everyday. His Master could have possibly gone insane by now if not for him. But with or without his help he feared the worst.

"How come you seem to be the only one I need?"

He sucked on a pink pert nipple until it turned red and teased it with his teeth, his clone lay gasping under him, begging silently for more. He moved to the other and his clone seized his hair in his hand pulling his head up to meet him gaze for gaze.

Naruto appeared to calm down at the action, "How do you know so much more than me?"

The clone pecked him gently on the lips and then pulled him in to share a passionate kiss. Not like the other quick heated kisses that held no other feeling behind them but lust. "_We are of equal intelligence; it's just how I apply my intellect that differs from you_."

The real Naruto growled playfully and stuck his tongue out as he headed south, "Fuck you."

He tugged down his clones pants and boxers and stared at the hardening length with lusty eyes. Glanced up through his eyelashes he saw the clones head thrown back against the pillow trying to control his intake of air. The real Naruto smirked and breathing hotly against the shaft, he whispered loud enough for only his partner to hear, "With you I can love myself. You are me. I am you."

The clone glanced down and held in a moan at the look he was receiving. He probably shouldn't say anything but, "_I don't think that's what Gaara meant when he said that_."

Naruto pulled the length into his mouth and the clone gasped bucking his hips up toward that sinful heat. He bobbed his head up and down, rising to the top to give the tip a little nip and back down as far as he could go without being deep-throated. His clone could do nothing but grasp his hair tighter and tighter as the pleasure built. The real Naruto reached down with his free hand to play with the clone's balls and thought his hair might just be ripped out if he allowed it to continue this way.

The clone couldn't control his hips and he bucked up into the waiting mouth over and over. A hand snuck down to fondle his balls and the clone nearly ripped some of Naruto's hair out. He felt the other starting to relax his throat and was soon taken in all the way to the base of his cock. He moaned long and loud, an animalistic growl following and he pounded into his Master's face.

The real Naruto didn't might the rough treatment and a little moan of his own vibrated down the clone's cock. Naruto gave the balls in his left hand a final squeeze and the clone came, stiffening and crying out his name beneath him, before riding out the last of his orgasm.

His Master lapped at his weakening member and he panted heavily, holding in a moan at the feeling of words hovering over the limp organ, "Well maybe I should take into consideration what you said about your opinions not mattering."

His last words echoed in his brain, '_I don't think that's what Gaara meant when he said that_.'

The clone watched his Master lick his dick clean and he couldn't hold the moan in this time. The image of Naruto with those wicked lips wrapped around his length giving him head and he was already hard again, "_Or maybe you should take your own advice and fuck me already_."

Despite how much chakra he put into his clones there was always a limit. So no matter how much Naruto agreed, he had to be careful how he went about with such things. They could usually withstand a good fucking though.

Removing the rest of his clothes, he pulled his clone close and pushed his awaiting member into the unprepared hole. The clone took it all in one fluid motion and Naruto's body hummed with pleasure as he groaned at the sensation. His clone never seemed to mind the pain all that much; even though the real Naruto knew it had to hurt like a bitch to impale yourself like that. He got the clones memories and feelings back once it dispersed after all, so he of all people should know.

His clone ran hot fingers up his back and waited as Naruto slowly pulled out and slammed back into him. Both moaned and shivered, it had been a while since they had done it like this.

His clone rhythmically bounced on his dick in time with his upward thrusts until Naruto growled and threw him down against the mattress. The clone was momentarily confused until the real Naruto jumped down on him and throwing his left leg over his shoulder, re-entered the already slick hole again.

The pleasure built and Naruto stared down at his screaming clone. Not able to register anything but the pleasure and what would happen after this. At the end of this his clone would disappear, like it always did. It was weird. Once dispersed he received all its memories and feelings so in his orgasmic haze another wave of pleasure would wash over him just as heavenly as the first. That way Naruto knew what it felt like to take both roles.

Suddenly his clone cried out his name and he felt himself give in to the encompassing heat surrounding him. He moaned loudly and slumped down against the body below him. A popping was heard and Naruto landed on his sheets by himself. He sat there, eyelids flickering until a second orgasm overtook him and he shouted a curse. After coming down from his second high he took a deep breath and sat up.

The bed was a mess now but he couldn't bring himself to care. His whole room was a mess, at least now it would match.

He formed the hand signs and another clone popped up. This one looking just the same as the first and knowing exactly what to do.

The real Naruto took this time to jump in the shower and when he came out his apartment was looking cleaner than ever. He smiled as he walked around, stopping to watch his clone bend over and sweep something up into the dust-pan. Okay, so he was checking himself out. Who cared? Cuz' if Naruto did so say himself he had a _nice_ ass.

His clone turned and caught Naruto watching and blushed. The real Naruto walked over in nothing but a towel and grabbed the clone up, crushing their lips together.

"Thanks."

Naruto loved his clones. He really did. And he loved them all the more because they were only his.


End file.
